New Wings
by jordygirl
Summary: The third story in the trilogy of the Flock after the next gen is born. It's five years later and theres a prowler in the woods. One that has been a problem in the past. . oh who could it be? Rated to be safe of course.
1. Old Enemies

**AN: You like? I do! I was all *THINKING REALLY HARD* then I was all WTH I'll try a generator. *hum hum hum* wow these are bad. WAIT. NEW WINGS HECK YA! And that's how I think. And one little shout out to Zoura who suggested Pickles, Pizza, and Bird kids. THANKS ZORUA! :B and if you're looking at this story right about now wondering WTF is going on GO READ THE TWO BEFORE IT! **

**Uno: Romantical Mush and Meddlesome Seven Year Olds**

**Dos: Story Telling**

**These titles are JACKED UP. Anyways, ENJOY ME PEEPS! ^.-**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked for the millionth time.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and crawled deeper into the brush.

"Trust me, I have done far more dangerous that venture off into the woods" she scoffed.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well right before you were born I got kidnapped by moms ex-friend!" she said.

"Ya right Roxy" I said as we snaked our way around trees and stepped over overgrowth.

"Don't believe me? Ask any of the other kids or parents" she said confidently.

I was about to retort when I heard a crackle coming from behind.

"What was that" I whispered.

I smile appeared on Roxy's face. But it quickly disappeared.

"Aaron grab my hand" she instructed.

As soon as I did a man crashed out of a wall of growth, wings pounding.

Roxanne screamed them I felt an odd sensation of twisting and stretching.

Next thing I knew we were back home.

"Who was that?" I demanded.

"That was bad news" said Roxy tears and worry showing in her big brown eyes.

"Roxanne? Aaron?" I heard Aunt Angel call.

Aunt Angel stuck her head out from behind the corner. I saw Roxy stare intently at her and Angel dropped the ladle she had in her hand.

"MAX!" she screamed and ran out to us.

Mom jogged out to the back yard with wide eyes.

"What is it? Is someone hurt?" she cried looking over us frantically.

"He's back" whispered Aunt Angel.

At first my mother looked horribly confused. Then a look of pure horror crossed her face.

"That's impossible! He's in prison! High security! Fang even made sure there were specialists that could handle him!" she cried.

"He found some way"

"Who is _he_?" I asked.

"He's Dylan. He's the guy who kidnapped me before you were born" said Roxy warily.

"Yes. He's dangerous, and mental and a threat." said Angel.

"Exactly, now get inside quick" said mom.

"Fang! Iggy!" Aunt Angel called as we got inside.

Angel closed her eyes in concentration for a moment and in a matter of seconds I heard footsteps barreling down the stair case.

"Are they okay?" dad asked looking over us.

"We're fine dad" said Roxy reassuringly.

Dad nodded and hugged us both.

"Call the others, no one's safe right now" he said to Aunt Angel.

**AN: What Dylan back again? Absurd! Told you I'd update tonight : **


	2. Game Plan

**AN: Le Gasp! Whats this? An update? IMPOSSIBLE! : hope you enjoy guys. Oh and by the way, just another shout out to sierra. I'll be sure to remember lafonda. :D**

As soon as the others arrived the parents started to discuss a game plan.

"I have one question" said uncle Gazzy "Why haven't we been informed of his escape?"

Everyone was silent for a moment then aunt Nudge scurried to the telephone and started to make some choice calls.

While everyone was distracted I gathered up Ryan and Marie and took them upstairs with me and Roxy.

Marie was already in tears holding Ryan.

"I remember the last time! This is horrible!" she sobbed.

Ryan looked concerned as he patted Marie and spoke soothing words of comfort to her.

"We need a plan" said Roxy.

Marie and Ryan both looked up in shock.

"Like…what?" he asked.

"Obviously he's coming after us like last time" she said "We need to be ready when he comes"

We were all silent for a moment then Marie spoke up.

"She's completely right"

"If Marie's in, I'm in" said Ryan.

I nodded.

"Good, now that were all on the same page, we should start to strategize" she said.

We nodded and Ryan grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from the desk.

"What do we do when they come for us?" said Marie.

Roxanne thought for a moment.

"Well last time he used mostly force" said Ryan thoughtfully.

"Your right, so that means we have to use wit" said Roxy.

We all cracked a smile.

"Our specialty" said Marie grinning.

Ryan pulled the paper in front of us and we started to discuss plans and tricks.

**AN: the kids are up to something! :D I'll try to have the next chapter up in the next two days if possible! Thanks all!**


	3. Attack of the Bird Kids

**AN: DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN. That's the epic theme song I just made up. Creative huh : Anyways I have BIIIGGGG NEEWWWSSS I have a Beta for this story! PUT UR HANDS TOGETHER FOR SIERRA156 WOOTWOOT (go check out her stories too their mucho amazing) Love you all! (Not in creeperish ways) ON WITH THE CHAPPY**

Aaron POV

"We're set," said Roxy.

Marie rubbed her hands together and grinned like a maniac. Ryan, looking very concerned for Marie's mental health, grabbed her hands and just held them together.

"Ookayy," I said slowly. Roxy rolled her eyes.

_Where are you guys?_

Aunt Angel's thoughts echoed in my mind, and I frantically sent out a signal. We really _had_ prepared for everything.

_Upstairs- we wanted to give you guys some time to think_, I thought as calmly as physically possible. You see, Aunt Angel can sense when your emotions spike. For instance, FEAR.

Roxy gave me an encouraging look, and Marie just grabbed a pillow and stuffed her face in it. (She doesn't respond well to this sort of pressure.) Ryan had a look in his eyes that said DON'T SCREW THIS UP.

_Be safe_, Aunt Angel thought vaguely.

That frightened me a bit. Aunt Angel is vague sometimes, but if she knew what was going on, she would have stopped us right away.

"We're golden," I told them quietly. They all smiled and clapped.

"Good job, Aaron," Roxy congratulated, grinning.

"So now it's just a waiting game," sighed Marie, removing her face from the pillow. I nodded.

And suddenly, there was a crash of glass from downstairs.

"Or not," Marie squeaked fearfully.

We scrambled up and ran to the stairs, keeping out of sight. I saw a man outside the window a rock in his hand, and all our parents, wings out and shouting angry threats.

Roxy tapped on my shoulder. She made movements informing me to stay silent. He has good hearing, she mouthed. I nodded and turned my attention back to the scene downstairs.

_Hide!_ commanded Aunt Angel inside our heads. I agreed for her benefit, and then put up a mind block. _Not on the agenda_, I thought to myself.

**(Just so ya know, Aaron put up a block that allows him to hear her think to him, but not read his mind.)**

Suddenly, the man outside threw the other rock, and Aunt Nudge had to swerve quickly to avoid it. Marie grabbed Ryan's hand and squeezed like no tomorrow. Judging by his cringe, he's gonna feel that in the morning.

Uncle Gazzy downstairs had a similar reaction. "CAN'T WE JUST KILL HIM ALREADY?" he yelled. Aunt Nudge put one hand on his shoulder, but looked no less murderous. I saw Dad and Mom get into a fighting stance, and Uncle Iggy cracked his knuckles. Finally, Aunt Nudge and Uncle Gazzy crouched low, ready to spring up at a moment's notice- it's a good thing we have high ceilings.

The man outside smirked and rolled his head, unfurling his dirty white wings at the same time.

"This is your last chance, Dylan," warned Mom. Dylan smiled evilly.

"Whatever you say, Maxie," he taunted, grinning.

Mom got a steely look on her face, and Dad looked like he was going to go completely psycho on Dylan- If he wasn't trying to kidnap us, I would pity him.

"I know they're here; you wouldn't leave them again," said Dylan darkly.

I looked over at Ryan; he knew. He nodded at Marie and made another hand signal. They army crawled over to their guest room and grabbed the necessary items, getting to work right away. We didn't speak because Dylan would hear, but we all knew the drill.

I heard crashing from downstairs, and I motioned for them to hurry. Marie opened her mouth, but Roxy was there quick as lightning and put her hand over it. She put a finger over her own lips.

A few agonizing minutes later, each of us had a sticky bomb. They were designed by Marie to stick onto whatever you throw them on, and explode approximately 4 seconds after it hits the surface. When it reaches the destination it's thrown at, a sticky substance explodes out, and then it all goes KABOOM. She's a pyro queen, I tell you.

We snuck back out and peeked over the stairs. Dylan and the parents were in a heated battle, and we looked just in time to see Uncle Iggy get hit in the gut.

Hard.

Ryan got a murderous look in his eyes- this guy was going down. Just then, Auntie Angel gave a horrified glance at Mom.

Ryan clapped his hands over his mouth- he'd let his mind block down.

Dylan suddenly stopped trying to beat the living daylights out of Dad and backed up his eyes towards the stairs. "Here I come," he growled, a dangerous light in his eyes.

**AN: CLIIIFFFFYYYY! I was pretty satisfied with this chapter. Thanks again to Sierra for beta-ing and now I'm off to eat a chocolate mini muffin! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**(Hey, Sierra here. I put myself in only because CHOCOLATE MUFFINS ROCK! And to say that this story is EPIC and you should review it. So there.)**


	4. Marie's Dilemma

**AN: Kudos to my Beta! Thanks for reviews and favs, LOVE YA!**

As soon as Dylan spoke, we all jumped up, unfurled our wings, and got out our sticky bombs. He just laughed and jumped into the air, beating his wings. But he stopped laughing when he saw me.

"Who is this?" he asked quietly.

"Aaron, run!" Mom yelled, and flew quickly over to Dylan.

"NOT ANOTHER!" he yelled in rage as he aimed his fist for us. Marie threw her bomb with perfect aim, and it stuck onto his chest. Dylan tried to pull it away- but not before it blew up in his face. Ryan and Marie high fived and we dive-bombed after Dylan to the first floor.

"Eat rubber!" spat Ryan as he kicked Dylan in the face as hard as he could. Dylan was a mess of blood and black goo. The grownups stood in awe.

"Well, that went smoother than I thought it would," I mused, poking Dylan with my shoe.

"No kidding, little brother!" Roxy laughed.

"Not that I'm not completely proud of you kids but, what were you thinking?" asked Uncle Iggy.

"We were thinking revenge," answered Ryan. Iggy cracked a smile and hugged him. I looked around for Marie and saw her and her father admiring the handiwork of the sticky bombs.

"So, as a wild guess- you two are behind this?" says Mom with a smile.

"Mostly Roxy," I admitted, nudging her.

"I couldn't have done it alone," she denied, blushing.

"You kids did great, but now we have to figure out what to do with him," muttered Dad as he glared daggers at Dylan.

"What do you mean? He's dead," I said, confused. Dad shook his head and pointed at the wound- he was right. The wound was already healing, and somehow Dylan has survived the blow and was recovering quickly.

"I'd say the rest of the bombs would work well," observed Ryan from my side.

"He'll be conscious soon; we need to tie him up," commanded Mom.

**PAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEE BBBBBRRREEEAAAKKKKKKKKKKK**

"Dad, hold still!" exclaimed Marie as she cleaned up her dad's cut. I peeked over and saw Uncle Gazzy cringing at her touch.

"But it stings!" he complained. I could tell that she was about to tell him off until she shrieked and fell over backwards.

"Marie!" we yelled at the same time. Ryan sprinted over to us and started to check Marie's vitals.

"Ohmygod!" she shrieked pointing at her father's face.

"What?" he said frantically.

"Marie! There's nothing there!" I said, cutting her off. "What happened to his cut?"

"I-I don't know!" she stuttered.

"Did you… heal him?" Ryan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I think so," Marie whispered.

In the corner, Dylan groaned. "IGGY, TIE FASTER!" shouted Aunt Nudge.

"SORRY THAT I'M _BLIND!_" he yelled back. Dylan started to move, trying to get out of his bonds. Uncle Iggy tried to hurry, but it was too late- Dylan got out of the rope and knocked him aside.

He looked around wildly and grabbed the first thing he could- Marie. "One more step and I crush her throat," he warned.

Tears streamed silently down Marie's face as she stood there, limp. Ryan looked ready to kill. He stood completely still, but opened his mouth into an O, as if he was getting ready to talk; and then he screamed.

A shockwave carried out of his mouth and hit Dylan with full force. Marie dropped to the floor holding her ears. Ryan ran over to her and held her.

Aunt Nudge looked as murderous as Ryan had. She strode right over to Dylan's squirming body and kicked him where it counts. "DON'T YOU _EVER_ TOUCH MY BABY, YOU B*&%#$D!" she screamed.

We all huddled around Marie, but she just screamed. And then something caught my eye.

Blood.

"Her ear!" I yelled.

Ryan let out a sob and squeezed her tighter. "I burst her eardrums!" he cried and ran out of the house.

"Get her to a hospital!" yelled Mom.

**AN: Ya you guys hate me. Just don't cuss me out K?**


	5. Vacation Letter

Hey guys!

This isn't another update DX but I want to tell you guys that I'll be gone for the next week on vacation, so I won't be updating.

HAHA I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFY! :

So as soon as I get back, I will get off my lazy butt and update!

PROMISE!

Even if I'm like half dead tired. :D

see you all soon!


	6. The Cure

**AN: *Does epic hair flip* guess what? I'M BACK FROM VACATION! And what's this I have brought with me? UPDATES! WHEEEEEE**

I had never been more afraid in my life. Marie's screams echoed throughout the emergency room, filling my mind with a terrible kind of fear.

If you've ever had any brothers or sisters break a bone, or family diagnosed with some sort of sickness, you know what it is. A terrible sick feeling you get at the pit of your stomach, gnawing at the deepest points in your mind- it tells you to expect the worst.

As if that wasn't terrible enough, we still hadn't found Ryan. Uncle Iggy had gone out after him, but Ryan was smart; he could elude his father for a while.

Another blood curdling scream echoed throughout the halls, making the whole family shudder. I knew Ryan could never live with himself if he learned he had hurt Marie this badly, so I was momentarily glad he wasn't here.

Auntie Nudge stumbled out of the emergency room tears streaking her face, right into mom's arms.

"Her body's rejecting the pain killers- it has to be the new ability!" she cried.

The sickening feeling in my stomach lurched painfully.

Mom tried to comfort Aunt Nudge, and helped her back to the emergency room. As soon as she was out of sight, Roxy shot up over to me.

"Let's go," she told me.

"Where?" I asked numbly.

"To someone that can help," she said darkly, and we ran out of the hospital doors.

HUMHUMHUMHUMHUMHUM*PAGEBREAK*HUMHUMHUMHUMHUMHUM

"Roxy, you have to be joking!" I whispered urgently.

"He's the only one that can help! I couldn't stand to sit there and listen to her scream, and I know you couldn't either!" she retorted.

As soon as she finished speaking we simultaneously stared at the basement door.

I knew in my heart that this was the only way to save Marie. As much 'potential' as we had, we weren't our parents. This was now or never.

The basement door creaked open, painfully loud in the quiet house.

Silence.

Roxanne took a nervous step into the darkness and reached up. A second later and dim light flooded the damp room, reaching into the corners of blackness.

Dylan lay in the corner, crumpled into a helpless pile, covered in rope and chains. I nearly ran ahead, but Roxy held me back.

"Let me do the talking" she whispered.

Dylan's body twitched at Roxy's voice and eventually his sad blue eyes looked hopelessly into ours.

He said nothing, just stared. So Roxy stepped forward.

"Do you have any more of the medicine… the one that heals people?" she asked bravely.

Dylan took a breath before answering, taking his time. "Why?" he questioned coldly.

"Because one of our family members is hurt, and she's not getting better," said Roxy, voice breaking at the end.

"Why should I help you?" he ventured, trying to read Roxy.

"Because no matter how little, you earn a bit of our forgiveness. Her forgiveness," added Roxy.

I suddenly knew what she meant. She was talking about mom- she knew that all Dylan cared about was winning her away from dad, and would take any desperate chance he got to do so. She was clever.

Just as she had expected, his eyes lit up at her words.

"They were in my room! In the desert! Where your mother found me the time you were taken!" he said quickly. "The Death Valley School!"

Right as he said this, I realized how terribly miserable and desperate Dylan really was. He hadn't even forced Roxy to set him free, or anything. Even though it made me a bit sick to know this was all for _my _mother, I felt pity for him.

Roxy extended her hand to me. Death Valley, here we come.

RYAN'S POV

Her screams echoed in my head. _I'm sorry, Marie_, I thought helplessly. _Please, I'm so sorry_.

I crashed through the bushes and plants, not keeping track of where I was going. I didn't care.

The image played in my mind of Marie, writhing in pain, and Aaron pointing out the blood.

I cried out; I had hurt Marie. I had caused her unimaginable pain.

I stopped and fell to my knees. Tears blurred my vision. I let out a high-pitched cry, hoping somehow it would hurt me too.

Faintly, I heard someone crash through the brush. Any sane person would have run, but I did the exact opposite. I sat there; just welcoming whomever it was to take me away.

But instead, warm, familiar hands wrapped around me.

I spun around and embraced my dad, sobbing into him. Guilt pounded over me like a tsunami.

I was so ashamed of what I had done. Why had I stepped in like that? What was I thinking? That's the problem.

I wasn't.

**AN: So depressing. But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I promised I would update the day I got back and I did! BOOYA! I don't know about you guys but that one felt good, I guess vacation inspired me more that I thought :D**


	7. Same as Before

**AN: Come now people, I drop of the edge of the earth for one week and get one review. Am I hated that much? D:**

As we twisted I felt a sudden change in the air, not only the heat, but almost a sinister feeling to the atmosphere.

I stumbled and held my head, trying to recover from my nausea.

"You're never going to get used to that are you?" said Roxy with a grin.

I glared back up at her and straightened.

"Do you see anything?" I asked, staring into the vast desert.

Roxy swept the sand with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Nothing but- wait a minute what's that?" she said quickly.

I looked into the vast nothingness for a few seconds before seeing a black blob, moving swiftly towards us.

"Roxy maybe we should..." I trailed off and met her eyes.

They were hard and set. I knew we weren't running anywhere. I sighed and stood silent next to her, my heart rate increasing as the stranger gained more ground.

After a few moments the stranger was only a few yards away, his face was covered by a black turban like thing, but his deep black hair stuck out.

He pulled out a tube and pointed it at me. I was completely lost until Roxy lunged at me. We were too late to realize, it was a blow dart.

I felt a sharp small needle pierce my skin, my thoughts becoming more and more dazed. My knees gave out and I hit the blistering sand painfully. I heard Roxy screaming my name and cry out when she too got hit.

The overwhelming feeling of drowsiness came over me and I passed out with the stranger looming over me.

My head throbbed painfully as I woke on the metal stretcher.

"Roxy?" I croaked.

I realized I was in much more pain now that I was awake. Arms had gashes and pricks from the needles I imagined they had stuck in me. My legs were bruised and bleeding, making my overall feeling terrible.

"Thank god! Are you alright Aaron?" Roxy cried from my left.

I coughed painfully from my dry throat and half nodded.

"How about you?" I asked.

"I'm okay, but they were sticking all sorts of things into you…I'm so sorry Aaron, I got us into this mess. I'm so stupid" chocked Roxy.

"No you're not Roxy; we were trying to help Marie. Besides you can twist out" I said hopefully.

"No, they said if I tried that they had devices in you that would hurt you. I can't do that Aaron" she said quietly.

We were trapped. No way out. No one but Dylan knew where we were. I dwelled on these thoughts for a minute and panic set over me.

"It'll be okay Roxy, they'll find us" I reassured her. But I was lying. I had no idea what was going to happen.

"I'm older Aaron I should be" Roxy said. But she craned her neck to see me and faltered.

I suddenly felt as though all the air from my lungs as been punched out. I cried out and tried to feel my chest, my throat anything.

I faintly heard Roxy calling to me, but the pain in my chest was so severe I could barely hear her.

People crammed into the room, poking things into me, shoving IV into my arm and checking my stats. The scientists muttered among themselves and I screamed.

"The same response as the first! I've told you!" one shouted.

I cried out for Roxy, pleading for her help. I heard her screams back. I went limp, the only thing to accompany me being the faint and slow deteriorating beat of my heart.

A creeping swirling blackness started to fog my vision, but I couldn't make it go away. It curled in and finally took me over. I was gone.

**ROXY'S POV**

Tears streamed furiously out of my eyes while Aaron screamed for me. I screamed his name over and over until I heard the most terrible, heart breaking sound you can ever come across. A flat line.

"NO NO NO AARON COME BACK" I screamed.

My breathing became panicky and shallow. I had killed him. I had gotten us kidnapped and had killed my little brother. I sobbed, the cries racking my body. Flashed of Aaron as a baby, with a little smile, and his dark eyes painfully haunted me.

"NO AARON PLEASE" I cried kicking my legs. Then under all of my grief, I was reminded of something. Twisting.

I twisted out of my restraints and pushed all the people out of my way, grabbing Aarons limp body in my hands.

I twisted out, but not after feeling a cold, rough hand latch onto me.

**RYAN'S POV**

I stood outside of the room, a bright orange and yellow sunflower gripped in my hand.

It felt so wrong seeing her, but at the same time I couldn't imagine doing anything else.

Marie's bedroom was empty and cool. She slept quietly in the middle of the bed, her arms resting on her stomach peacefully.

I found a simple glass and filled it with water, setting the flower inside carefully.

Soundlessly I sat at her side and pushed back a stray strand of her short, wavy brown hair.

I sighed and took her hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry Marie. I would never do anything to hurt you, I don't know what I was trying to get at. I'm such an idiot" I whispered to her "It's just. I love you"

I waited a moment, foolishly expecting an answer. I turned back to see her face and saw her wide crystal blue eyes looking back at me.

**AN: Ya. So do you enjoy these cliffys and heartbreaking moments I leave you with? I do…D: more reviews please? I might just do something evil to you if you don't DX**


	8. Love Prevails

**AN: Been a while since I've updated D: sorry! Today I'm sick so I had an excuse to work on it, but I'm not just a slacker, I've been busy working on my other MR fic called Broken Sky's. Hope it was worth the wait!**

As we twisted into the house Aaron fell from my grasp and a large body thrust me to the ground.

I cried out and banged to the floor, hitting my head on the tile. My vision was sloppy and I couldn't concentrate. Tenderly I touched the back of my head and crimson blood wet my finger tips.

Aaron still wasn't moving and the man loomed over me threateningly. He grabbed the front of my shirt and clenched his fist, ready to knock me out.

I was determined to keep my eyes open though. A blur of color suddenly came in front of me and knocked the man aside. I dropped to the ground and banged my already bleeding scull, causing me to pass out.

**RYAN'S POV**

I stood there, completely shell shocked. How much of that did she hear? Could she even hear?

Marie grabbed my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. "I love you too" she whispered.

She brought me down to her and kissed me softly. As soon as we touched a spark hit me. I felt content.

We broke apart, both smiling. "Thank god you're okay Marie" I said, stroking her face lovingly.

"I think the new healing power kicked in" she said "I kept thinking about you while I slept"

I squeezed Marie's hand gently.

"I'm so sorry Marie" I said, tearing up.

"Ryan look at me" she said sternly "If you hadn't of done anything, I would have probably been dead"

I looked at her sadly. I couldn't stop thinking of how I had actually drawn blood to her, hurt her, almost made her deaf, how could she just forgive me?

In the blink of an eye, paramedic's burst through the door; two bodies were rushed in on stretchers.

"Roxy! Aaron!" Marie screamed.

Dread filled me. Marie was right. Roxy lay side by side with Aaron, both unconscious. Or at least I hoped they were unconscious.

**AN: Don't you worry, I'm posting TWO chapters. Sorry this took me so long! URRRGGGG I have has so much chiz to do. :|**


	9. Never Forget

**AN: WHEEEE for double posts!**

**MAX'S POV**

My heart was pounding as I ran into the ER room. Fang was at my side in seconds squeezing my hand.

We stood in the doorway, both speechless.

Roxy was hooked up to a number of machines, her heart beat still there, but getting fainter and fainter. Her blood soaked the stretcher sheets.

Tears poked at my eyes, but I sobbed when I saw Aaron. He looked asleep, but the innocent picture was ruined by the dull bleep of the flat line.

"AARON!" I screamed. We rushed to Roxanne and Aaron's sides.

"Mrs. Ride?" a doctor addressed. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm afraid we were too late for him," he whispered. Terror and fear boiled over in me.

I screamed and buried myself in Aaron's chest. "Not my baby," I sobbed.

"Rush the girl to surgery!" the doctor commanded. I turned to my daughter, grasping her hand once and then letting them wheel her away.

"TO HELL IS ANYONE DYING!" screamed Marie and pushed us out of her way. The doctors yelled in protest, but went silent when they felt the electricity course through the air.

Marie raised her palms to the air and her eyes turned a milky white. Electric currents coursed through her hands and into Aaron's chest, shocking him.

Everything except the flat line was silent, until one sound changed. A thump of a heart. Aaron was alive.

**AARON'S POV**

I blinked groggily, trying to regain my thoughts.

Mom squeezed me, her warm tears soaking my shirt. "Mom?" I croaked.

I blinked again and saw dad, gripping my hand. "Dad?"

Mom pulled away from me and sniffed. "Aaron Ride, don't you ever die on me again!" she scolded. I smiled weakly and pulled them both into a squeeze.

"Wait! Where's Roxy?" I called frantically.

"Marie's taking care of it. You can thank her for your life," said dad.

I lowered myself out of my stretcher and waddled over to Roxy and Marie.

Marie had her hands cupped above Roxy's skull; her eyes squeezed shut, lips pursed. She suddenly relaxed.

Roxy's hand started to move, reaching up to her temple. "Someone hand me an aspirin," she groaned.

**AN: will update soon! Thanks guys!**


	10. A Special Day

**AN: Just read the chapter. (Oh and in case you can't figure it out for the life of you it's Max's B-day party)**

"Hey, Roxy."

A smiling, red head popped out from behind the corner. "Yeah, Aaron?"

"Your cookies are burning."

Roxy scrambled to the kitchen and pulled yet another burning batch of chocolate chip cookies. Furious, she threw the pan into the sink and threw her oven mitts on the ground.

"UGH! I'm never going to get this done by tonight! Why can't I get this right?" she yelled, frustrated.

"Have you witnessed our mother's cooking skills?" I laughed.

Roxy buried her head in her arms and huffed.

"Why don't you just have Ryan help you?" I suggested.

Roxy's head snapped up with a look that said; what are you, a lunatic? "He's with Marie!" she exclaimed as if it was the plainest answer in the world.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen lazily. Within an hour, we had produced a batch of cookies that nearly lived up to Grandma's.

"Thank god. I love you, Aaron!" Roxy cried, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Roxy- my lungs-" I choked out.

Roxy pulled me away and inspected my face. "Oh, you'll live."

I grinned, and we piled the cookies onto a red-and-black checkered plate Roxy had painted when she was three.

Aunt Ella scurried into the kitchen and zoomed to the stove, stirring the concoction carefully. Murmuring reminders to herself, she hurried back out of the kitchen, yelling for Uncle Iggy.

We dropped off the plate and were heading back to the kitchen when Marie ran downstairs.

"SHE'S COMING!" she screamed.

Everybody was still for a fraction of a second- and then everything happened all at once. Aunt Ella and Uncle Iggy ran into the closet, Aunt Nudge and Uncle Gazzy scampered out the door, and Roxy and I dashed into the kitchen.

Mom looked about ready to choke someone when we jumped out, but once she realized we weren't here to abduct her kin, she cooled off quickly.

Dad gave her one of his rare laughs and we directed her to the cookies. We laughed and ate the rest of the afternoon until even Uncle Iggy was full, and then we went and sat on the ground outside and listened to Marie complain about how fat she was going to get.

I thought silently, thanking god we didn't have to fight evil any longer. It sounded really cliché- but it was true. It felt good not to have the burden of saving our family and us every day, and honestly? I didn't know how my parents, aunts and uncles did this every day as kids and teens.

Curious to see what was happening around me, I twisted my head and saw Marie and Ryan snuggling together, holding hands. (Uncle Gazzy was shooting glares at Ryan that they were completely oblivious to.) I looked to my other side and saw Roxy laughing with Mom, making crazy movements with her hands. I smiled and looked back up at the sky; the sun was starting to set, so the sky was slowly transitioning to a dark purple, red, and orange mural of color.

"I don't know about you, but I think I've had enough life-threatening adventures for a lifetime," Roxy said, smirking.

I nodded and grinned. So I guess this is where that story ended- but a whole new one was just beginning.

**AN: TROLLOLLOLL! Guess what guys? LAST CHAPTER AND LAST STORY OF THIS SEIRES! I loved writing it, but I was starting to indeed feel it was becoming a bit too forced and cliché. So for those who followed me throughout the WHOLE FREAKING 3 PART SAGA. I love you :D for those who came upon this days, weeks, or years after I've finished. I love you too. Thanks to my beta, Sierra, for fixing all my careless mistakes, my reviewers; who inspire me daily, and to Zoura and Eva for being there from start to finish! I can't thank you all enough!**


End file.
